Love Starts at a Young Age
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: What if Garth met Lilly way before the movie takes place? What if Lilly wasn't always shy? How would Garth and Lilly have responded if they found love during their puppy days? Somewhat parallel to Garth's Story, this is my first one-shot! Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Oh look! My first One-Shot! This is just something that I worked on late one night. I thought, "Hm. What if Garth had already met Lilly way before the movie took place. That could be why Lilly was staring at the Moonlight Howl, because she was suddenly reunited with her childhood sweetheart." Anyway, read and enjoy!**

Back when a certain reddish brown wolf named Garth was still a young pup, his parents, the leaders of the Eastern Pack of wolves up in Jasper Park, Canada, were preparing to go to a peace meeting. Tony, Garth's dad, was a kind brown wolf, while Mary, Garth's mother, was a slightly lighter colored female wolf. Both parents loved their one and only son dearly.

"Garth!" Tony called to his young son who was sleeping in the den. "Wake up! Your mom and I want you to come to the monthly peace meeting between the Western and Eastern Packs today. We think it will be a good experience for you since you will most likely be the next Head Alpha Male of the Eastern Pack."

"What? The peace meeting?" a very sleepy Garth asked from inside the small cave which easily passed as a den.

"You know what we're talking about," Mary said as she walked up to Tony's side and sat down. She then spoke to Garth from outside the den. "It's the meeting that is held every month over the Eastern and Western packs peace treaty. We go to it all the time and usually leave you to play with your friends."

"Oh yeah! I'm coming!" Garth quickly darted out of the den and up to his parents. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," Tony quickly answered. "Try your best to fix your fur and all as we go there, because we already agreed with Winston on the time of the meeting. That particular time is in five minutes."

Garth walked with his family in a westerly direction towards one of the small streams that ran through the Eastern Pack's territory. This particular stream ran north to south and it marked the official border between the Western and Eastern Packs. It was in this area that the Head Alpha families were to meet.

Winston arrived with his mate and two daughters at the same time that Tony showed up with his family. Winston's daughters were named Kate and Lilly and his mate's name was Eve. Kate was a golden tan wolf like her mom, and she was supposed to become an alpha someday while Lilly was a pure white wolf that would more than likely make a cute omega. Both families sat down on the Eastern Pack's side and began to talk over political matters.

Garth was still just a young wolf pup, however, so he could only take so much "boring" adult wolf talk. Before long, he had wandered off to the south so that he was far enough away from the adults to start chasing his tail while making minimum noise. Running around in circles, Garth attempted to catch his tail. Once he finally caught it, he pretended that he had just killed a fuzzy squirrel that would be used as his lunch. He was so engaged in his personal game that he did not notice Lilly, Winston's younger daughter, walk up next to him.

"I'm Lilly. What are you doing?" Lilly questioned suddenly.

Garth never heard Lilly approach him because she had been so quiet. When she spoke up, he was a bit startled. "Ahh!" he exclaimed. When he saw the kind and sweet white female wolf, however, he relaxed. "Oh. Hi. I was just… Um…" Garth had never really spoken to a female wolf that was his age before, so he was a bit lost for words. He decided to go with the obvious. "I was just catching my own tail, that's all. Oh yeah! My name's Garth."

"Really? Cool! And chasing your tail sounds fun! But didn't you say something about a squirrel?" Lilly continued.

Garth realized that he was caught. "Um… Yeah. Why?"

"I was just curious. Were you playing some sort of game?"

"I don't really know. I guess you could call it a game. I just started pretending that I was an alpha and had caught a squirrel for lunch," Garth confessed.

"That sounds really good! Can I have a bite?" Lilly joked.

"Um… It's fake." Garth reminded Lilly.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh, I see." At this, Garth looked directly into Lilly's eyes. He had not noticed earlier, but Lilly really did have a gorgeous pair of lavender eyes. A small piece of her hair was gradually beginning to cover her left eye. Garth did not know much about love, but he was beginning to think that Lilly was cute.

"So, do you have a favorite animal?" Lilly started making conversation. She did not seem to be the least bit shy.

"Um, well… I don't know. I've never thought of that. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I think turtles are really cute. Their shells are so adorable!"

"Really? I should find a favorite animal. Hmm…" Garth thought hard. Then, he slyly said, "Well, I think wolves are cool."

"Ha ha! No silly! We're wolves, so that doesn't count!"

Garth had only known Lilly for a few minutes, but he really thought she was cute. She just seemed so sweet and gorgeous. He decided to hint his thoughts to her. "Well I was just thinking of this girl wolf I met a little while ago. She was white and I really think she is cute."

"Oh. How many white wolves do you know?" Lilly said in a slightly depressed tone. She too thought Garth was cute in a sweet and handsome way. But was it possible for her to lose the wolf she had just met?

"I know one," Garth truthfully responded.

"What's her name?"

"Well, she only told me her name once, but I think it was Lilly." Garth said with a smile on his face. He looked into Lilly's lavender eyes. Lilly looked back into his deep green eyes. With a smile on his face, Garth said "It's you."

At this surprising statement, Lilly gasped. "You think… You think I'm cute?"

Garth nodded his head.

"That's so sweet!" Lilly exclaimed. "You know why?"

"Why?" Garth asked.

"Because I think you're cute too."

When Garth heard this from his new friend, his heart began racing and pounding inside of him. He had never ever throughout his entire life felt this much joy. To be honest, he felt as if he could fly high into the sky with Lilly in his arms, never to come back down again. Quickly, he leaned into Lilly and the two young wolves hugged each other tightly. Neither of them ever wanted to let go. No matter what happened, Garth and Lilly would strive to be together, even if it meant they had to turn against their own packs. They had found true love.

**Author's Note: Well, that was somewhat parallel to Garth's Story. It's not all consistent. Just somewhat. Review please!**


End file.
